


Last meal

by imyourfag



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Death penalty, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Post-War, Rey is his last meal, last meal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imyourfag/pseuds/imyourfag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has delivered Kylo Ren to the remains of the Resistance as a war criminal.<br/>It comes as no surprise that he has been sentenced the death penalty.  When asked what he would like to receive for his last meal, he has a rather unconventional request.  </p><p>This is just going to be pointless, plotless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The restraints binding Kylo Ren to the surface of his prison cell were a pretense, he knew, and he knew that those holding him knew as well. Yet still, he remained a _good boy;_ what did he have to gain by resisting? He had nothing left to lose, of that he was certain.

The war was over. At least the one waging for his soul. War would never really end. Just as soon as this one had ended, another was certainly being fashioned in its wake. And new heroes and villains would be chosen and crafted with years worth of conditioning to mold them. _What a joke_ , he thought, and then to his surprise, a derisive titter bubbled up from his parched throat.

Then… he felt Her.

 _Rey_.

It had been several weeks since his capture, since together they brought down Supreme Leader Snoke, since she confessed to him what he already knew: He was a means to an end. She never had any intention of setting him free. Once a slave to his heritage, and then to Snoke, and now to Her.

His brows slick with perspiration creased and his busted lip curled cruelly. He probed at the laceration with his tongue, relishing the memory of her teeth breaching the thin barrier of taut skin deep into its pulpy center. Reveling in the fact that for once, after years of fighting it, she gave in and let herself feel it, too.

Yes, he knew she would come. After all, who was she to deny a dying man his last request?

His last meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not getting to the sex as quickly as I anticipated.  
> But uh... Here?  
> A very short, smutless chapter once every 3 months is an acceptable pace, right?

The door to his cell creaked open.

“I knew you’d come.” While true, his words held no triumph. 

Ren looked up as Rey crossed the threshold into his chamber. His eyes pierced through the curls shielding his face straight into her own. She stepped away from the door and closer to his prostrate form in spite of herself, securing the door once more with the flick of her wrist. 

“What precisely is it that you think I’ve come for?” Rey questioned with bated breath, circling Ren like fallen prey.

Just like the end of their battle on Starkiller.

“Come closer.” He beckoned her with a quick jerk of his head. “I’ll show you.” 

He sounded as pompous as Rey imagined he would even in his current predicament. A sneer curled the corner of his lip, but she didn’t need to see it to know how pleased he was with himself. 

She inched forward until she was within his reach. In reach, if his hands weren’t shackled to the wall behind his back. 

“I’ve waited all my life for this. For you. For the light to finally consume me.” The words were so contrite as if he understood what he had been doing to her all these years. As if she were his salvation incarnate or a vessel crafted solely to contain his repentance.

Ren involuntarily lurched forward. Rey’s hand hovered above his face gripping the air in a tight fist.

“You have taken everything from me.” She hissed as she twisted and pushed her fist forward thrusting Ren back against the wall.

His knees bowed out from his body; the restraints around his wrists and ankles making his position on the wall near impossible. Certainly less than comfortable. Her grip on his throat was firm, but not unyielding. A warning. He gnashed his teeth and kept his eyes level with hers. 

“I am yours.” He grits out and Rey scoffs.

Rey drops her fist and Ren slumps back down onto his knees.

“I never asked for you.”

“All the same, love.” 

“Love? _Love?_ You know nothing of it. You think you love me, but it’s not me. It’s the light. You love it so much you- you siphon it from me until there is nothing left in me but darkness. Nothing left in me, but _you!_ ” The words were retched out and tears threatened to boil over.

“You crave the darkness as much as I do the light. This is how we thrive. This is why we are destined for one another. This is why we love each other.”

His words are spoken with conviction and Rey’s stomach churns. She lifts a hand releasing Ren’s shackles.

“You think I love you?” The look marring her features border on incredulity and pity. “I don’t love you. I’m just _bound_ to you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that have subscribed and left me some kudos, they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

“I grow weary of talking if you’re just going to keep lying,"  Ren said, feigning nonchalance.  He rolled his shoulders and flexed his unbound wrists.  “Are you planning on releasing the rest of my restraints, or do you simply prefer me on my knees for you?”

“Release yourself, Ren.”  Rey sneered. 

Ren shrugged and the shackles fell from his ankles.

“Come here, scavenger.”  He coaxed, remaining docile from his spot on the floor.  He extended a hand, palm up, inviting her.  A wry smile touched his lips.  “Don’t be afraid.”

Her face crumbled.  “ _Don’t_.”  She pleaded.  “Don’t you dare make light of all this.”  She reached her hand forward past his and traced his jaw with her fingers.  His hand came up to rest over hers.

“I saw it.”  He murmured, “what you could have been.  Who I was supposed to be.”  He was still on his knees, face trying to nuzzle into her palm.  She tightened her grip on his chin tipping his face up toward her own.

“None of that was real.”  She paused regarding his open disposition and added sorrowfully, “you know that, Ben.” 

He lifted his head further, blinking rapidly.  His bloodshot eyes looked everywhere except for at Rey.  “It felt real.”  The hand resting by his side reached up and gripped her hip and dragged her closer to him.  “It still feels so real.”  He pushed his face into the softness just below her navel and inhaled deeply.

Rey involuntarily flinched in his grip before running her hands away from his face and into his hair.  She bowed over, sheltering him in her embrace.  She felt a warm dampening at the hem of her shirt and then a heavy heave from the man in her arms. 

“I did it all for us.”  He choked out, twisting the material of her top in his fists.  “He promised me.  He _promised!_ ”

Ah, and there it was.  The petulance she had come to associate with him.  “What of it?  Where would my choice have been had he made good on his promise?  Would you have still wanted me unwilling?”

Ren scoffed.  “You were supposed to be mine.”

“I am not yours.  But I am here.”  One hand continued to card through his dark tresses while the other caressed the lobe of his ear.

He chuffed and continued to twist her shirt until a sliver of belly fell under his lips.  He pressed kisses in quick succession against her warm skin.  He could differentiate between the salt of his tears that had soaked her shirt and the salt of her skin.   “My _consolation prize._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, maybe teh sex will happen next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

Rey’s grip tightened in Ren’s hair as her mind was assaulted by tumultuous emotions.  She knew the feelings weren’t hers.  She had lost the ability to feel things like adoration and yearning and remorse with each battle she fought.  With each friend that had fallen; their defeat worn on her heart like a brand.

Killing Snoke and bringing Kylo Ren in as the First Order scapegoat was as close as she’d ever get to vengeance.  It wasn’t enough.

But here she was.  The war was over, her loved ones all dead, and the man responsible for it all on his knees worshiping her.

One emotion filtered through that she recognized as her own: disgust.  Another surfaces: responsibility.

“Forgive me.”  He murmured against her flesh.  His nose tunneled up her blouse, his forehead burrowed against her sternum.  His hands slid up her sides, his fingers splayed between the hollows of her ribcage.  His hands manage to cage the breadth of her completely.

“Tell me you love me.  Say it.”  He’s desperate and overwrought and if it weren’t for the Force keeping her vertical he would have successfully nuzzled her to the ground.

Her fingers thread through his hair again.  She could have loved this man.  In a different life.  Rey taps into that vein of thought.  She came here for a reason.

“I do.”  She lies and her gut twists.  “I love you.”

He is her penance.  No one escapes the things she’s done, regardless of side taken, without punishment.  Losing everyone she’s ever loved wasn’t enough.  She had to be bound to _him_ , too.  He has to love _her._

He’s restless and moves to stand, to rise to his full height and she recognizes the move as a threat.  He may not be trying to kill her, but his intent is evident in his blown pupils, heaving chest, and greedy hands.   

She grabs his shoulders in warning.  He awaits her command.

“If we do this, we do it my way.”

He settles back on his haunches and nods his compliance. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SEX WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> I promise!
> 
> These two are so difficult to deal with. Just fuck already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My promise was a lie.

They stared at each other.  Ren’s fingers, fraught with the urge to sink back into her flesh, twitched by his sides.  His lip trembled. 

In less than 13 hours he would be dead, but that did not worry him.  Only the idea of not having conveyed to her the perpetuity of their bond gave him grief.  It may have been sanctioned by unfavorable circumstances, but it was there nonetheless.  She had to understand that even in death she could never be rid of him.  He would be sure of it.

“Tell me,” Rey paused in an attempt to control the torrent of _his_ emotions bombarding her, “Tell me about us.”  She stepped forward, pushing past his personal space and well past her comfort zone.  Sliding down to her knees, she placed her palm over his chest.  The physical contact quietened the white noise in her head.  He discernibly relaxed under her touch.  

He raised his hands up slowly stopping midway.  “Please.  Let me show you,” he entreated once more.

Warily, she nodded.  He took a breath to steady himself; and then glided his fingers over the flesh of her shoulders, up her neck, and then rested as a vise encasing her head.  He pressed his brow against hers, eyes wide open.

She couldn’t pull away from his gaze even if she wanted to.  She was surprised to find she didn’t want to stop looking.  His eyes were abysmal orbs of amber, a shade darker than the Corellian whiskey she favored in the evenings. 

Her lips parted and she drew in shallow breaths.  Her lashes fluttered against her cheeks as her body went lax.  She swayed, and Ren shifted his hands to her back and pulled her against his chest.  Her head lulled back and he quickly took advantage of the opportunity peppering her neck in soft, reverent kisses.

“Ben, wha—“ she began, but her words gave way to a moan.  A sound unlike any she’d ever heard from herself.

“I’m showing you."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this being so short. I haven't written fiction in over a decade. I'll finish this, though. Probably. =)


End file.
